


Toons and Teachers Assiocation

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Break Them by Talking, Fatherly Bendy, Fatherly love to the max, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: A teacher gets owned by a small demon/father.





	Toons and Teachers Assiocation

"Daddy, do you think that people might think I'm weird?"

The short demon smiled brightly at his young daughter amongst the other parents and kids. "No, I don't think that way at all. Where did you get that from?"

"Um..."

"Excuse me." Henry stopped to see the head teacher coming over. He smiled. "Why, hello there. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Carbikel."

Lily snickered to herself.

She gave him a hesitant glance. "Pleasure to meet you too...Mr. Sketch."

"So, how's my precious Lily doin' in school? Hopefully my little angel isn't giving you a bad time."

"Well, unfortunately for you, Mr. Sketch-"

"Please, enough with the formalities. Just call me Henry."

"Unfortunately for you...Henry, your daughter has been doing some....interesting things."

"Huh?" Henry's smile went flat. "What kind of things?"

"Drawing summoning circles, dressing up as you for Halloween, and I can't forget about her presentation on Career Day."

_"I WANNA BE LIKE MY DAD WHEN I GROW UP!"_

He smiled as he gently ruffle his daughter's hair. "Well, that isn't too hard to understand. She just idolizes me, that's all. It's only natural for a kid her age to have one."

"Yes, but only with a _human_ father."

"What ya mean?"

"I mean it's more natural for children to have human parents to look up to. I understand that you weren't originally like this, but you have to understand that toon and human relationships don't end well. As a teacher, I can't help but worry about your daughter's safety and sanity whenever you're around her."

"Safety?! I have you to know that Lily is perfectly fine! I would never hurt a single hair on her head! Just because I'm a demon, a _toon_ demon none the less, that doesn't mean I can't be a father! I _know_ that I have not that much time to be with them like I used to. It lingers in my mind every mornin', noon, and night! But no matter what happens, I will always stay by my daughter's side. Even if I'm not human anymore."

"What ya have to say about that?"

"I...I-" "That's what I thought. Come on, Lily, let's go."

The two left, leaving the teacher completely speechless over the fact that she was just told off by a cartoon.


End file.
